Theodore Smith
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Alex Zahara |number = 004 |notebook = The slightly "slow" caretaker for Snowflake the tiger. Hates people, but loves animals. Will do anything to find food for Snowflake. |job = Tiger trainer |mission = Snowflake Boss Battle |weapon = Handgun Fire Axe |health = 1000 |gender = Male |age = 30 |race = Caucasian |}} Theodore "Ted" Smith is a psychopath in Dead Rising 2, appearing on the unmarked mission Snowflake Boss Battle appearing at 4:00 AM on day one. Before the zombie outbreak in Fortune City, he worked as a tiger trainer at the Yucatan Casino. He has an unspecified mental disability, leading to generally antisocial behavior and impaired speech. Story Dead Rising 2 After the zombie outbreak, Ted devotes himself to feeding "fresh meat" to Snowflake, one of the Yucatan's Bengal tigers. Mocked his whole life because of his weight and low intelligence, he considers the tigers he trains to be his only friends, and becomes extremely angry if he believes someone is making fun of him. As Chuck enters the Yucatan Casino he will spot a survivor named Lenny Mooney, however the man quickly takes off while Ted brands Chuck as "fresh meat" and knocks him unconscious. He will then drag Chuck to Snowflake. Chuck tells him that he will find fresh meat for Snowflake and tries to calm him down. He tells him to take it "Nice and slow", which Ted interprets as being called "slow". He then gets angry and tells Snowflake to attack, prompting a fight. After he is defeated, he will crawl to a statue and then calls out to Snowflake to eat him, and then finally succumbs to his wounds. Tactics thumb|300px|left|Ted Fight Ted is a rather easy opponent, much more so compared to his companion, Snowflake. He only has two weapons, one being a Handgun, and the other being a Fire Axe that he may or may not pick up during the battle. Typically, he will start the battle moving towards Chuck, predominantly trying to punch at him, and will rely primarily on Melee attacks for most of the battle, providing quite a range of possibilities for defeating him. Quick weapons, such as the Knife Gloves, are effective against Ted for their speed and power, though heavy weapons like the Defiler are also rather effective. If Chuck has trouble fending off the double threat from Snowflake, retreating into Baron Von Brathaus, across from Snowflake's habitat will separate the two, as Snowflake cannot enter this area. Essentially, Systematically wearing Ted down with typical attacks and run-and-gun maneuvers work well, though Snowflake is another story, altogether. Another tactic is to get the LMG from the top of the statue in the centre of casino as soon as the fight starts. Keep shooting Ted and you will beat him in few seconds. One INCREDIBLY easy way to kill Ted is to use the normal lightsaber attack pattern. He will be stunlocked unless he is in the middle of an attack pattern, which he'll have a slight chance to resist. Otherwise you can literally swing the lightsaber at him repeatedly until he dies. The only way you can be interrupted is from Snowflake attacking from an unseen angle. Notes *Snowflake will remain alive even after Ted is killed, and must either be tamed or killed herself to be able to rescue Lenny Mooney. *If you tame snowflake before killing Ted, he will continue to attack you. Unfortunately Snowflake will ignore him. *Ted has much less health than any other Psychopath, and only slightly more health than a regular survivor. Additionally, in Off the Record he does not benefit from the damage cap effect that protects all the other Psychopaths. Trivia *Both Ted and the survivor Lenny Mooney are references to the mentally challenged Lennie Small from Of Mice and Men. *Ted's psychopath music is “Narrow Escape” by Celldweller. *There is another survivor in Fortune City with the same surname as Ted, Cinda Smith. However, as "Smith" is the most common surname in the United States, it is unknown if there is a relation between the two people, despite the fact they both worked within the Yucatan Casino. *Ted is similar to Paul Carson in the fact that they both become angry because they were treated badly by others and want revenge. *He is also similar to Larry Chiang, since both of them think that zombie meat is spoiled meat and human meat is fresh meat. *Ted seems to have the AI of a defected survivor, as in most weapons will do considerable damage and zombies can grab him. *Players usually class Ted as not a psychopath and is just mentally challenged. *The Laser Sword (Gems and Flashlight) can kill him in seconds. *He resembles the famous boxer Butterbean in some players opinion. *He also vaguely resembles the Mechanic from Zeno Clash, both of them being bald and counting on melee fighting even though Ted can also use his handgun from a distance. *He also resembles Sidney Pen (aka The Fat Man) from Mafia 2. *He also resembles Gol from the film, Cemetary Man *Ted has one of the saddest endings along with Cliff Hudson's ending, both of them being unfortunate victims of the outbreak. *It is unknown if Snowflake actually eats Ted's body since all psychopath's bodies in DR2 disappear when the cutscene is over *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record you can take a picture of his body for Brutality points. because like everybody's bodies it stays on the floor until you exit the casino *he is one of the four psycopaths that have been discovered by unmarked missions the other three are snowflake,cletus & the convicts Gallery Ted2.png Ted3.png Tedyellingno.jpg PoorTed.png PortraitTheodoreSmith.png|Notebook Portrait Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Deceased Characters